Whispers in the Night
by Lockley
Summary: After binning my other story, Im hoping this one will be much better. Erik needs Raoul's help, but when killings occur at the reopened opera house, what will happen? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Visitor

**Hey people. For anyone that liked my story "My love will go on", I'm sorry, but it no longer exists. Instead is this one. No abusive Raoul and I guess a better storyline – Lockley.**

**Whispers in the night**

**Chapter 1**

"It has been a year since the Opera l'populaire burnt down. Tonight celebrates the re-opening of the building," Raoul looked at the audience's uneasy faces and sighed, "Don't worry my friends, the Opera house has been blessed by a priest, nothing bad will happen!" At this the audience relaxed, creating a more comfortable atmosphere. He spied Christine in the second row and grinned. His loving wife smiled back and gave a small wave.

He was escorted off the stage and into the hallway, where the audience was also heading. Tomorrow's performance would begin in the evening and the actors were ready to get in to rehearse a final time.

He soon found Christine, talking to Meg Giry, who was obviously in tomorrow's performance, though she looked slightly apprehensive and was clutching onto Christine's sleeve.

He had asked Christine a month ago if she wanted to be part of the Opera again, but she only replied with a moody look on her face and an uncomfortable silence.

She saw him and pulled Meg along with her to him. She kissed him on the cheek and re-introduced the patron to the dancer.

"Where is your mother, Meg? I hope she is well?" Raoul asked.

Meg wore an uncomfortable look.

"She is well monsieur – but insisted on not playing a part in the re-opening of the Opera." She said.

"Of course" he replied.

They made small talk with other people, before Raoul and Christine excused themselves from the building and made their way home. Christine had remained silent on the journey home, speaking only when spoken to, and when she arrived home, she went straight to bed without a word.

Raoul sat at the armchair and sighed, staring into the fire. After what seemed like barely a minute, the clock tolled midnight.

He decided he'd had enough of staring into the flames and went to make his way into the bedroom when he heard a noise coming from the empty dining room.

He stood still for a moment, straining to hear a further noise, but there was nothing. Still not satisfied, he walked into the dining room, without light. Nothing.

Fearing the safety of his wife, he went and fetched a lamp from the living room and went to turn around, but was stopped by two strong arms. One moved to cover his mouth before he screamed for help, the other wrapped around his waist.

He looked down and the hands, they were gloved in leather. Then the familiar scent that he had learned to associate with death wafted underneath his nose. The Phantom.

"Be quiet monsieur and you will not come to harm." He breathed into Raoul's ear.

Raoul gave a swift nod to show he understood.

"I will leave you an address sir, and you will go there tomorrow, in the cover of the night. You will seek a woman named Claire, and tell her to come to the opening night of the Opera's performance. Failure will result in death. Understood?" He asked.

Raoul nodded again. In a second he had been released from deaths grip and when he spun around there was nothing there.

What on Earth had that been about? Was he not supposed to be dead? Why find him of all people? Who was this Claire? And why was the Opera Ghost always so precise?

He sat down on the armchair again, to think things through, watching the flames. Watching the fire lick at the stone fireplace.

His head slumped onto his shoulder and his eyes fluttered and then closed. His brain could not handle the pressure of this encounter and he was soon dreaming of the wildest things in his imagination.

And yet the time of the first performance of the Opera was nearing…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 The Rooftop

**Chapter 2: The performance and Claire**

Tonight was the first performance since the re-opening of the Opera Populaire and Christine's stomach felt as if insects had been injected inside of it.

She had agreed to attend the first performance with her husband, the Vicomte d'Chagny – Raoul, after some persuasion and now the there was ten minutes until the carriage arrived, and he was nowhere to be seen.

She began to pace around the living room again. _Where is he?_ She wondered. As if it wasn't enough for her to be dragged back into that wretched place again, where her whole life had changed.

Her thoughts still strayed to the Phantom of the Opera. To the night when he released her from his spell.

Christine knew she had made the right decision but she never wanted to see murder. People she had known most of her life had died, and just when she thought happiness was around the corner, Erik, her angel had been hunted down and killed. No matter how many singing sensations had crossed the Opera, Erik had the voice of the angels, and to think she would never hear it again, and it broke her heart.

_Where is he?_

He watched as the boy entered the house, on the rooftop of the house opposite. _He better succeed. _Failure was not an option to him. The boy could not be seen through the window. They must be in the hallway still.

He looked around the streets at the crowds of people. _No doubt on their way to the Opera. Dressed in their velvets and silks, while my only clothing rots like my soul on the streets of Paris._

He sighed. Tonight would be the first night he would see Christine since the awful incident in the catacombs. He looked down at his caked fingernails and cringed. He had been living on the streets for weeks now. It was like being back at the circus, only this time he didn't have to be whipped every few minutes. _I'll tell you what, Vimcomte, we shall swap places, and YOU can live on the streets, while I lay down next to Christine – how does that sound?_

He stomped on some moss near his left foot. _What could possibly be taking so long?_

He _needed _Claire – perhaps more so than Christine. _Why must women rule my body and soul?_

After two more minutes he became very impatient, and left the rooftop. _Claire can wait – time to see my Angel._

Raoul knocked at the woman's door. _Oh why am I doing this? Go home. Just leave. The Phantom will not be the wiser. Who am I fooling? I suspect him watching right now._

Just then the door opened- revealing a woman on the other side. A worn face,

and black clothes:

"Madame Giry!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Quiet you fool, get inside."

Raoul quickly entered the room.

"But Madame, your daughter thinks you are ill, no one has seen you for weeks! Why this sudden action? What has happened?" Raoul words fell upon each other.

"Why do you think?" She asked, "HE has been watching me. Wanting me to do his bidding. But I cannot Monsieur; I would surely be hung for it. He is on his own now."

Raoul looked at the floor; "No he isn't Madame. He will never be on his own." He gave her a meaningful look.

"YOU! You are helping the ghost?" She gasped.

"I feared Christine's safety!" He shouted at her; "I love her, I wont let any harm come to her!"

Madame Giry shook Raoul; "You fool! You have left her alone in your house?"

Raoul stopped struggling from her grasp and went limp.

"Christine. Oh God."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 He Returns

**Chapter 3**

Christine had seated herself at the dining table and had opened a book – her nose currently inside of it. She didn't even notice the noises coming from the bedroom. It was only until she heard the footsteps on the wooden floor she knew danger approached. She flung the book across the table and looked around the room, panicking, the room was bare and didn't provide any hiding spaces.

Taking initiative she blew all the candles out, immersing herself into darkness. She stood in the corner of the room and shut her eyes, subconsciously thinking that would help.

The footsteps grew louder as the figure approached the dining room. The door opened and a crack of light came in through the other side, almost touching Christine.

_It isn't Raoul. He's taller than my love._

The figure remained there for a number of moments. Then slowly the figure turned. Christine relaxed her body more and sighed. She remained where she stood, not tempting fate into revealing her position to the intruder.

She closed her eyes again, but they flew open when she felt a tickling sensation on her shoulder. She pursed her lips and reached for her shoulder. She couldn't grasp the moving thing on her shoulder, but it was not her imagination. The thing began to creep up her neck, and she knew it was a big insect. The thing climbed up to her face and she could not contain the fear anymore;

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" She cried, instantly giving her position away.

The figure pulled the door open, this time holding a lamp, dimly lighting the room. She shut her eyes and slapped at her neck and face. She then felt another pair of hands on her neck, gently searching for the thing bothering her. The strong hands found it, and gently prised it away from the back of Christine's ear.

She rubbed at the place the creature had been, to make sure nothing was there and opened her eyes. Another pair was centimetres away from hers. Familiar eyes. Beautiful eyes – sapphire, they seemed to light the room for her. His eyes.

"Erik?" She whispered softly.

"Hello my love." He cooed in her ear.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"If it is, do not wake me." He replied, stroking her face softly. She shivered at his touch, his hands were ice cold, and yet the feeling behind it was fiery.

The familiar warmth crept into her stomach again, and it was suddenly hard to stand on her two feet.

"W-What are you…? How are you here? I- I…" She didn't have the capability to string a sentence together anymore.

"Shh, my love, do not worry, your angel has returned." He said his voice so warm.

Her concentration returning, she realised he was not as he once was. His hair was messy, his mask a mucky yellow, and he smelt of the streets. Where had his past taken him now?

"Raoul will be here any moment, Erik" she said. What on Earth was she warning him for? He had tried to kill Raoul, to trap her with him forever. She could not possibly let him get away with it all, and yet, she was incapable of letting him come to any danger.

"I shall leave now Christine, but I _will _be back, be sure of that. Enjoy the performance tonight Christine, your coach has arrived." He smiled in the shade of the room, swiftly kissing her on the forehead, and vacating the room, and villa.

She collapsed in the corner and let out a cry. And sure enough, she heard the horse's hooves of the coach, and Raoul's footsteps could soon be heard.

"Christine!" he called.

She got up and dusted her dress.

"In here" She called back.

He entered the room and kissed her on the lips. He gave her a strange look and said,

"My dear Wife, you look like you have seen a ghost!"

"Indeed" she smiled, and kissed him again.

"Now – on to the performance. I am sorry I'm late, but let us not delay time further, dear" he said, and they left for the Opera, hand in hand, while the shadow watched from the trees.


	4. Chapter 4 Faust

**Whispers in the Night **

**Chapter 4- The Opera Ghost returns.**

_I should not be here. _Madame Giry thought. _I should not be here._ She was in the entrance of the Opera House when she spotted Raoul and Christine entering. Christine beamed at her and began to walk over, unaware that her husband had been to see her just half an hour ago.

"Madame Giry, we have all been so worried, I assumed the worst" Christine greeted, gently hugging her.

"I was taken ill. But I am now fine… waiting to be seated." She smiled.

Raoul remained silent, staring at the walls, and casually smiling to those who passed him.

"Christine, we should take our seats now." He told her. The two politely excused themselves, and followed the general direction of the guests.

_I should not be here._

_Everything will be fine. He will not show up. Everything is fine, completely normal. You're safe. You have done what he asked, and now Madame Giry can deal with him. You are safe! You are with Christine! You did what you had to do, and you should be proud of yourself. Relax, enjoy the show. _

Raoul sighed and patted Christine's hand. He was safe from him, Christine was safe from him, and she never needs to know about this.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, sensing he had something on his mind.

"Fine, my love. Just fine." He smiled at her, "I love you Christine." He added. She smiled at him and returned to looking at the audience.

"I sometimes think this a dream." He admitted.

Christine' face froze. _Probably taken back by your honesty Raoul._ He thought.

"I- If it is a dream. Please d-don't wake me up." She said to him quietly. Raoul grinned to himself and squeezed her hand.

The stage's curtains opened and the performance began. _Faust. How many times must they perform this? _Raoul wondered.

La Carlotta (after hardly ANY persuasion) had returned to the Opera Populaire and her shrill voice echoed around the crowded room.

_Well, this is fun._

The first act of Faust passed without error, and Christine's expectations had lowered considerably – as she had expected drama.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the performance anyway. She could only think of Erik. He had returned to her. _Does the man never stop? _She wondered.

The curtains re-opened for the second act and the performance continued. Carlotta's voice did not soften as much of the audience would have liked, however she was still applauded as usual.

A couple of scenes through, Christine's wish was granted, she was to get her drama after all.

Carlotta had begun her solo, when all the lights dimmed in the Opera and the Voice was heard throughout the building, and it felt to everyone like he was speaking into their ear, their ear alone.

"A year since the incident of the fire, and _she _is still the best you can find? Has the publicity not brought sweet English girls from the North to you? Have you no Russian dolls to satisfy your needs? No. It appears Carlotta is the one for you. "

A pause.

"La Carlotta my dear," the voice continued, "Should you wish to keep all your limbs, I suggest you take a career in cleaning, perhaps in the stables?" The voice mocked her.

"I do as I please!" She shouted to the back of the Opera.

The voice laughed.

"We shall see, Madame, we shall see."

And just as quickly as the voice had begun, it had ended.

_He _is _back. _

Christine looked at her husband. Raoul seemed perplexed by the top of the box they were seated in. Christine's gaze followed his and met the rose balancing on a Cupid carved into the box. She shrugged Raoul's hand off from hers and stood up, and prised the rose from Cupid.

She cradled the rose to her chest and looked up at the roof of the box, hoping to see him.

"Did you see him?" She asked Raoul.

"No. I was looking at you the whole time." He replied.

"Oh…"

"Christine?" He called to her softly.

"Yes?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"Can we wake up from the dream now?"


	5. Chapter 5 letters

**Whispers in the Night**

**Chapter 5 **

Christine woke up the following morning, feeling very groggy and her head spinning. _No doubt why. _She thought, she knew she was no longer safe.

She turned her head to face her Raoul – but no one was there. Instead a note had been left on the pillow. She shot up in bed, praying it did not have the Phantom's seal of death on the front. She sighed – Raoul's handwriting.

_My dearest Christine,_

_I did not wish to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I have some business to attend to, and I shall not be back until later this evening. _

_All my love,_

_Your Raoul._

A quickly scribbled note – but at least he left one. But what was she to do for the whole day?

_Men._

_You are a fool Raoul. You did one piece of nasty work for the wretched ghost – why be blackmailed into another? _

Raoul's thoughts were spinning, collapsing in front of one another as he made his way into the graveyard. Earlier that morning he had been awoken by an open window – and as he had tried to close it, he was seized by the throat by the familiar strong hands, and given a letter silently.

The face came close to his and grinned before releasing him and fleeing. The note read:

_Vicomte,_

_I trust you enjoyed _Faust _last night; I have to admit it was quite… breath-taking. Nevertheless you still have duties to attend to. Meet me in the graveyard at 9 am to be precise. Tell Christine you will _not _be back until the evening. _

_I can not wait to hear of Carlotta's retirement._

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G_

This man truly had the ability to rule other people's lives. It was sickening to Raoul, and yet he still obeyed, and was now approaching the graveyard.

"Well, Phantom! Show yourself, I am here! **Show yourself!**" Raoul bellowed to the graves.

He moved forward a bit more, and faced Daddy Daae's grave. He had always been fond of the grave, and as he moved forward for a closer inspection, he saw another letter:

MY _humble servant,_

_Did you not think to leave a maid for Christine? No? Thought not. Have fun with my friends anyway._

_Best Regards,_

_O.G_

Raoul spun around. _He tricked me! He tricked me! I should have known. I must get to Christine. _

Rushing towards the gates, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He heard footsteps. At first, one pair, then two, soon enough he had been surrounded by cloaked men carrying weapons.

One stepped forward and held out his hands, to show he meant no harm. _No harm? No harm? I doubt that Sir. _

"Vicomte, we shall not harm you as long as you remain still." The voice told him.

Raoul said nothing.

"Good. We are now going to give you an injection, and you will not wake up until late evening. Is that understood Monsieur?" The voice asked.

Raoul gasped, and attempted running through the gates, but two already guarded it. He spun around looking for another way out that was unguarded. A horrible sense of urgency stabbed at him and his legs began to falter. Men began to grab at his arms and legs to restrain him, and soon enough the muscles in his body began to burn.

He began to scream for help, his eyes darting from face to face.

He felt a sharp pin-point pierce his neck, and a burning sensation that ran down his entire body. His eyes fluttered and soon closed, his last words ringing through his head;

"I'll kill you Erik."


	6. Chapter 6 The Angel

**Whispers in the Night**

**Chapter 6**

_Fool. _Erik thought, laughing to himself. _Now she's mine, for the whole day!_ He was approaching the Vimomte de Chagny's villa, knowing Christine was sleeping peacefully relaxed him slightly. It meant he had time to double check the house, in case the boy was smarter then he gave him credit for.

He snuck into the kitchen, silent as the night, and searched the rooms, all except Christine's. _I am an opportunist but I am not completely a monster. _He soon settled on the armchair in the living room. _Ahh. It is nice to be seated where the boy seats himself. I could settle into this life. Christine sitting in front of me by the fire, looking pretty as she always does. No need to wear this mask. _He stopped this track of thought as a brilliant idea came to mind. _My mask! My goodness, it's filthy! _

He got up off the armchair and went into the bathroom, two rooms next to Christine's, and quietly turned the taps on, washing his mask. _Heavens, it's the colour of my face! Hideous, just like me._

Once he had finished cleaning it, the mask had returned to almost the same immaculate condition as before.

_Now, sort the hair out Erik. You must make an effort if you want your life back._

He took his mask and shirt off and ran his hands under the water, and began to clean his body. He helped himself to some scents belonging to Raoul and greased his hair back.

He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. _Starting to look normal now. Ha! Normal, as if I could look normal._

He heard a noise coming from Christine's room and his head spun to the door. He quickly put his mask and shirt back on, turned the taps off and made his way back into the living room.

He heard Christine's door open, and footsteps approaching. His whole body tensed, and his stomach began to lurch and he felt giddy. _Compose yourself fool!_

Christine walked into the living room, and stopped. She didn't gasp, she didn't call for help. Nor did she smile, laugh or run up to him. She just sat down opposite him and stared.

_This is worse than her screaming for help. _He thought.

"Christine?" He called to her softly.

"Where is he, Erik?" She asked.

"Safe" He told her. _Well, it's partially right; I'm just not telling her I've drugged him. Nothing wrong with that…_

"Really? Do not lie to me." She told him.

"I would not dream of it, my love," he lied.

Her body relaxed more, and she gazed into the fireplace.

"What do you want, Angel?" She asked.

"To see you. To love you once more." He replied.

"NO!" She screamed, standing up and knocking an ornament to the floor, "No! Erik, no! Do you know how foolish of an action that is? Do you not understand? He will kill you Erik." She exclaimed, running to Erik and throwing her arms around him.

He remained silent, shocked at her arms around his neck. His hands slid to her waist, and her breathing returned to its normal pace.

"Why do you care, Christine?"

She paused.

"I don't know, Erik. I just never wanted it all to happen. Why did you have to become so jealous?" She asked.

_JEALOUS!_

"Why do you think? I LOVE YOU CHRISTINE!" He shouted, anger momentarily flooding his mind; "I could never let you go! Never! The grief would only tear me to shreds."

She released her grip from him and stared into his eyes.

"How did you do it, my Angel? How did you escape?" She whispered.

He grinned at her, and tapped his nose;

"I am a genius; you think I would not put up a fight?" He asked, amused.

She laughed. And in that moment, Erik saw an old flame reignite in her eyes. He smiled at her, stepping forward to stroke her face.

It was as if nothing mattered. No more questions, no more need for words.

_No, we are not going to kiss, or embrace each other once more, but this moment is special and I will not spoil it, with my want for flesh. My Angel has returned._

"Christine?" He whispered in her ear.

She gave a sigh of want, straining her ears to hear him; "Yes, Erik?"

"Will you not return to the Opera, my love?" He asked her.

She said nothing.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, forgetting the question and hurrying into the kitchen.

He sighed in frustration. _How am I meant to get her to sing once more? _

He followed her into the kitchen, watching her busy herself with making herbal tea. His eyes fell upon her flesh, where her nightdress had slipped from her shoulders. He blushed in spite of himself. And yet he could not take his eyes off of her.

_Who is under whose spell? _

"It was you last night." She said, Erik guessed she was referring to last night's performance.

"Perhaps."

She giggled. "I am glad you did it, Erik, I was so bored listening to her shrill voice." She admitted.

"Carlotta? Yes, something tells me she won't be singing for too much longer." He said.

She turned round to look at him; "Where are you living? In the Opera House once more?"

"No, I am still searching for the passage into the cellars. Then I will make my own path, find some sort of cave, and make sure the foundation can hold me" he explained.

"I see. How long will that take you?" She asked.

"Well, the walls should be easier to manipulate, seeing as they are brand new. I would think weeks."

"Where are you sleeping now, Erik?"

He looked at the floor. _Damn. Why did she have to ask that?_

"The streets." He said quietly.

She smiled at him sweetly; "We all have to begin somewhere."

"Indeed." He admitted.

"Can you take me somewhere, Erik?" She asked.

"Anywhere, anytime, my sweet." He smiled.

"Can you take me to see my father's grave once more?"

_DAMN!_


	7. Chapter 7 Strong Words

**Whispers in the Night**

**Chapter 7**

"Not there Christine, not your fathers grave." Erik pleaded.

"Why not?" Christine asked, suspicion creeping into her eyes.

"I – I don't want to. I can't go out, not in the day, Christine." Erik said, _that makes sense_, he thought.

Christine continued to stare. "Please Erik, we could take a carriage straight there, no one would see you."

"No, Christine" he said more firmly.

"Erik – you have followed me there before. If you will not take me, I will go by myself."

"No Christine!" Erik shouted, "We have a day to spend together – let us not waste it." He pleaded to her.

"So my father's grave is a waste now is it?" She shouted in his face.

"Christine… please…" _What do I say? What do I do? _

"I'm going, Erik. Regardless of whether you follow or not," she said, walking into the hallway to fetch her coat and gloves.

_Stop her! She cannot make it to that place!_

"Christine – stop where you are!" he snarled, rushing to where she stood.

"Do not try and stop me!" She shouted.

"You are just being stubborn – you only want to go there because I do not! Now come back here!" All of the Phantoms grace had escaped his voice – and had been replaced by fear and anger.

"Goodbye. I trust I will not see you when I get back?" She said, opening the door.

Out of fear, Erik slammed the door before she could get out and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her onto the floor. Her screams cut into him and he almost abandoned his plan – but thought better of it when he remembered that he _had _to be his Angel.

He threw himself upon her and grabbed the clear liquid from inside his coat. He ripped one glove off of Christine's hand, and doused it in the liquid, holding it underneath Christine's nose. She tried to escape, kicking her legs, but he kicks soon became gentler and rather limp. Her whole body went still and her eyes fluttered and closed.

Erik got up and dusted himself off. He sighed. _Things always go wrong with me._

"I said I didn't want to go to the cemetery, Christine."


	8. Chapter 8 Past the point of no return

**Whispers in the Night**

**Chapter 8**

**Dearest Reader,**

**Be warned – main character death in this chapter and also some violent bits. Please don't cry.**

**Your _humble _servant, **

**Lockley.**

When Raoul opened his eyes the day had softened into evening and the temperature had become bitter. He didn't move until he was sure he wasn't hurt – he was fine.

He rolled over onto his back, staring into the sky. _What happened to me?_ His mind was cloudy – he only remembered meeting… _The Phantom! That bastard did this to me!_

Raoul stood up dusting himself off. He looked around – half expecting him to be standing, waiting for him. But the graveyard was deserted.

He then remembered the figures that had drugged him and left him here. They must have just left.

Raoul took a couple of steps forward – just to make sure his feet were working. He smiled when he did not fall over. He headed towards the gates but immediately stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise a corpse is not supposed to make. A whistle. He spun around – but the shadows prevented him from seeing anything.

"Whose there?" He called to the air.

Nothing.

Then; "Hello monsieur." His voice called.

"You! Face me!" Raoul shouted; "Phantom! Come here and fight me!"

The shadowed Phantom chuckled.

"My hands, Sir, are full."

"With more poison no doubt" Raoul spat.

"No… with auburn locks, and beautiful eyes that only an _angel _could possess" he purred.

Raoul's body went limp.

"Christine?" He whimpered.

"Perhaps." He replied.

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul screamed, running to each corner of the graveyard, searching frantically for the Phantom. But he was nowhere to be seen. No footsteps were heard, nor his voice, his or Christine's. Only his panting was audible – and that wasn't much use to him. But it was for Erik; his position was given away by his breath, and he seized this opportunity.

Two strong hands – like tree trunks grabbed Raoul's waist and flung him across the cemetery.

Raoul didn't even have time to open his eyes, because he was there upon him, throttling him, cutting off his air supply. Raoul chocked, his only thought for Christine. _Must… help… her…_

He managed to open his eyes, yet even that felt like too much effort. There on top of him was The Phantom. The man who had haunted him and his wife's life for too long now.

Raoul would be damned now if he died without putting up a fight. He scratched at Erik's hands, but that didn't seem to work. He felt around the floor for something to hit him with. There was nothing except dust – so Raoul used that. He grabbed a handful and threw it into the Phantoms eyes.

He fell from Raoul – clutching his eyes and screaming, more in frustration then in pain. Raoul scrambled to his feet again and ran behind a tomb – still trying to locate Christine.

He heard Erik get up off the floor. His back against the tomb, he slowly turned to see what the man was now doing. But he was no longer there. He had escaped Raoul's sight again.

He had two options. Remain where he stood and be caught, or move and be caught. Taking the second option he retreated from the safe spot and walked back into the middle of the graveyard.

He took a couple of shy steps forward, his blind hands searching in the dark for some sort of weapon.

His hands fell upon a soft material. _A plant of some sort. No. Too soft for that. _His hands followed the solid object up further; it was a curious feeling not being able to identify something that was probably quite obvious to other people.

He tugged at it. And then poked it. The thing moved.

"Monsieur – I am rather ticklish" The cold voice said. **_FOOL!_** Raoul had just given himself away to him, now he –

All train of thought stopped for Raoul when a very heavy object connected with his head. It was enough for Raoul to topple over onto his stomach – a

queasiness came over him. Then the thing collided with his head again and again and again until blood freely spurted from his head.

And yet Erik did not stop there, he repeatedly bashed Raoul's head in with the concrete slab – until the boys skull had collapsed in on itself.

He stopped.

_Ah. Got a bit carried away didn't we Erik?_

"Yes" he replied to the voice in his head.

_Didn't mean to do that did we?_

"You told me to." He growled.

_Shhh. No use moaning now, you're in a cemetery, bury him._

Erik closed his eyes.

"Damn" He cursed. "DAMN!"


End file.
